


Welcome to Harvesttale!

by Uketello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Bad guys turn good, Brainwashing, Dust Sans - Freeform, Error Sans - Freeform, Harvest Sans, Harvesttale, Horror Sans - Freeform, Other, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Vegetables, ink sans - Freeform, killer sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uketello/pseuds/Uketello
Summary: Error was bored and decided to stumble upon a random AU. But...is it really as it seems?





	Welcome to Harvesttale!

Error was bored one day. Having to wait for an AU to die slowly or glitch up so he can destroy it is quite boring. So he decided to pay a visit to an AU.

"L-L-Lets s-see.." He said with his usual glitched tone. He hops himself into what looks to be a grass-filled ground. "W-Wait where a-a-am I?" He looks up and sees a farm. A nice blue sky and some vegetables. He can guess it's a veggie farm exclusive since there are no animals. Error was confused and opened up the name list screen with his ability seeing what AU he could have gotten into. 

"H-H-Harve-vest ta-tale?" He said, raising a brow at that. "Se-Se-Seems like a pure sissy A-AU...Not e-e-even wo-worth de-destroying." Error rolled his eyes. Though....this place did look relaxing.

"Well I'll be darn. Ain't that a lil bit rude ta say bout the farm pal?" Error was interrupted by a sudden voice speaking from behind him. He turns to see a Sans! He seems to wear a straw hat and have a piece of hay on his mouth. He has a usual style any Sans would, blue jacket and all but he had pink boots on and gardening gloves. 

"S-S-So? I-Its true a-a-anyway..." Error teased a bit. The other simply just gave a chuckle and shrugged.

"Boy! Ya sure look like ya'll could use a vacation pal. Since your bein kinda rude there fer no particular reason buddy!" This strange Sans responded completely chill in some odd Western accent.

"We-We-Well theres no rule sa-saying I ca-ca-can't. And no thanks! Th-Th-This place i-i-is rather la-lame!" Error was about to take off until the other talked again.

"Aw! C'mon now bud! You look like ya could use some relaxation. Besides, some 'pals' or yers are here and they seem ta like it here juuuust fine!" Error turn back to Sans after hearing that. Now curious.

"P-P-Pals!? Wh-Wh-What pals?" Error asked and Sans responded by pointing to the farm.

"Come on over and I'll show ya!" Sans smiled and started going ahead. Hands inside pockets. Error stood there for a moment and sighed.

"W-W-Well....its n-n-not li-like I ha-ha-have an-anything be-be-better to do." Error soon followed Sans.

_ _ _ _

Once near the farm Error could see several others with straw hats working on the crops. Error was surprised to see who they were! 

"Wh-What!?" Error yelled out in surprised. There was Horror Sans, picking the veggies. Murder/Killer Sans spraying weed killer upon the crops so the weeds keep off. Underfell Sans was planting the seeds and Dust Sans was watering them. All of them seem happy and cheerful just gardening there.

"I-I-I don't believe th-this!" Error was utterly in disbelief by what he's seeing. These well-known murderous Sans'es were happily, peacefully gardening!? It was kinda....okay..A LOT weird. He honestly mentally slapped himself twice.

"Welp! Ya better believe it buddy! These guys strolled along over here one day wanting ta either cause chaos or just cuz their bored so I simply gave em a task and told em to relax! Oh, which reminds me..." Sans clapped his hands catching the others attentions.

"Hey! Sans! Yer back!" Fell yelled pretty cheerful.

"Yup! I am! I also brought someone along." Sans pointed to Error.

"Well well, look who decided ta join the party" Dust responded walking over.

"U-Uhh..." Error had no idea what to say. "Are...you guys....o-o-okay o-or some shit?"

They have a chuckle and Horror responded. "Take a chill pill Error. We all need this damn break. Why don't you pitch in and help?" 

"I do-don't do fa-farming Horror." Error denied the offer. 

"Huh...too bad though.." Horror replied in return.

"Ya'll dun need ta worry. Its dinner time anyways! So ya'll best be gettin now! Gots everythin set up!" Sans said as the others cheered.

"Man I'm starving!" Fell said. 

"Fooood!!" Killer cheered. The others start heading in as Error just stood there feeling both awkward and surprised.

"Wh-What e-even!?" Error tries to make sense of this. How can bad guys be turn into...goody good farmers all of a sudden!? He feels he should leave since he doesn't feel good about this place.

Then Fell asked. "Ey Error! Ya joinin us?"

"N-No!" Error responded then the farmer Sans said.

"Huh...that's too bad boi. We got some chocolate cake for dessert but since ya don't ya waaa--"

And with that Error ran pass him yelling excited. "I'M IN!!" Error just couldn't resist the minute he heard chocolate.

Once inside plates of veggies and a turkey in the center was set on a red and white checkered table. Everyone sat down in a line and Sans came in taking a seat.

"Uhh...wh-where did th-the turkey e-e-even come fr-from? Y-You don't e-even ha-have chickens. N-Nor any a-animals f-for th-th-that ma-matter..." Error stated as he took a seat, only seat available was near Fell. 

Fell decided to respond. "Nope! There are no animals at all! We're strictly feasting on veggies. Their good for the bones!" Fell laughed and so did the others. 

Error feeling awkward scoot away a bit and just...laughed awkwardly. The joke wasn't even thst funny. What was up with these guys?

"Hahaha! Nice one Fell old boy! Welp! Diggin ya'll while I bring out the cake!" Sans stood up leaving the room for a moment.

"I-I j-j-just want th-that cake." Error rolled his eyes. This was all way too weird for him. 

"Aw come on Error!" Fell spoke. "Just try to eat one veggie. All this set up we worked hard on after all."

"Yeah buddy! They taste good!" Dust responded chopping his carrots with a knife and eating em.

Everyone started eating veggies.

"Just try juuuust one! It won't be so bad." Fell nudge Error with his elbow.

"Ugh!" Error groaned in annoyance. "Alright you fucking weirdos! I'll try one!" He grabs a carrot and takes a big bite out of it.

_ _ _ _

About a month later. 

The star Sans'es heard about the well-known bad Sans'es (Minus Nightmare since he was vacationing elsewhere) that they are gathering in Harvesttale.

"Is this the place Ink?" Underswap Sans asked.

"It sure looks nice here!" Dream said. Looking in awe.

"Yeah! It is! And yes this is the place. I even detected Error coming here. No wonder I hadn't heard from him for a month." Ink said as they make their way to the farm ahead.

"Ohh boy! I wonder what diabolical plan are we gunna bust em for! Im so pumped! Mweh heh heh!" Berry said in excitement.

That's when Ink stopped.

"WHAT THE!?" Ink yelled in shock.

Dream and Berry soon looked over to see every bad Sans farming happily.

"Wh-What's happening!?" Ink was trying to process this.

Harvest Sans walked over. "Oh! Just some farm work! Howdy there Ink!" 

"I...I see..."

The other two were still in shock.

"Even Fell's here! Weird.." Swap Sans stated since he knew Fell was too stybborn to work.

"Harvest what's even going on here? Why are--" Before Ink could finish he was interrupted by hearing a familiar voice.

"Oh boooyyss! I-I-Its ti-time for di-dinner!" That glitchy voice came from none other than Error!

He was adorn in a cute pink apron with frills. His eyes were also quite bigger than normal making him look innocent.

The Sans'es cheered rushing inside.

Ink though jawdropped and practically his left eye shaped into a heart and his face grows a rainbow fluster.

"E-E-Error!!?" Ink was practically in disbelief.

"So yall wanna join fer dinner?" Harvest Sans asked.

"Well...me and Berry are kinda hungry...how boutvyou Ink?" Dream looked over to their team leader.

"Err...umm..." Error then took both of Ink's hands. 

"I wouldn't mind m-m-more c-company..." Error told him causing Ink to fluster more. 

"I....accept!" Ink said cheerfully.

"Goody! H-H-Hope y-you lo-love ....veggies" Unseen to Ink, Error and Harvest Sans smirked mischievously to one another.

THE END??

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this random funny fic I did. Sorry for the lack of sexy stuff on it though, but hey! I might do more with Harvesttale soon. 
> 
> Feel free to throw suggestions.


End file.
